The diaryl carbonate is utilized in industry to prepare a polycarbonate resin. Heretofore, the diaryl carbonate is prepared by causing a reaction between phosgene and an aromatic hydroxyl compound in the presence of an alkali (see Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 62(1987)-190146). This process has disadvantages in that the toxic phosgene is necessarily employed and a great amount of an alkali is used.
Another process for the preparation of a diaryl carbonate is known which comprises transesterification between a dialkyl carbonate and an aromatic hydroxy compound in the presence of a catalyst (see Japanese Patent Publications No. 56(1981)-42577 and H1(1989)-5588). This transesterification process, however, also has a disadvantage in that its reaction rate is not high even if a highly active catalyst is employed. This means that a large scaled apparatus is required when a diaryl carbonate is produced in an industrially applicable scale.
Yuki Gosei Kagaku (Organic Synthetic Chemistry in Japan), 5, Report 47, pp. 70-71(1948) teaches a reaction in which diphenyl oxalate is heated to release carbon monoxide to give diphenyl carbonate. This report does not mention with respect to the yield and selectivity of the reaction. According to a trace experiment of the experiment set forth in this report, only a small amount of diphenyl carbonate is produced.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,507 describes a process for the production of a carbonate diester which involves heating an oxalate diester in a liquid medium containing an alcoholate catalyst to yield carbonate diester and carbon monoxide.